Aria of Life
by Seiyasha
Summary: Kagome is a villager trained by the bow. Because of a curse in her bloodline, she seeks the Shikon no Tama in order to save herself and her famliy. Inu/Kag Please R&R!
1. First Note

Disclaimer- I don't own any characters unless you count my own. Okay? Okay, thank you!

Summary-

Kagome is a villager trained by the bow. Her family including herself suffer from a disease that can kill her at anytime. She journeys beyond her protected village to seek the Shikon no Tama to cure her bloodline. However, it isn't as easy as she thinks. She is not the reincarnation of Kikyo. So who is? 

AN- the beginning chapters are gonna follow the show but then I'll get original, trust me! Please be patient, it'll get better later. Everything will eventually get explained.

****

Aria of Life

Chapter One

Kagome walked carefully across the forest floor wary of twigs and dry leaves. It was the first time she have been this far out of her village and she didn't want to attract unwanted attention. This forest was different from the one back home. There were different assortment of trees and plants. The animal calls were unlike her own, deep and throaty. One cried at her left that nearly sent her in a heart attack.

'Just a bird.' she wiped the sweat off her face, 'a big dumb bird. No problem.'

After another long trek that seemed like hours, she finally reached the outskirts without a problem. There seemed to be another village over the hill and across a river. All in all, it almost looked exactly like home. She was about to set her quiver down to take a short break before she noticed something that froze her.

'crap.' she cursed to herself, 'its a youkai!'

She quickly strung her bow and aimed it for his heart. It took a couple of seconds for her mind to register that an arrow already pierced his heart, pinning him to the tree. She relaxed and unstrung her bow. 

"How strange," she mumbled to herself and crept closer for a better look, "Its a sealing spell. And a pretty strong one at that."

She noticed that the youkai had the form of a human. Youkai that held the face of a human were more dangerous then regular youkai she heard. It almost looked as if it was sleeping. His silver white hair stirred gently in the breeze and she could see two pointy ears sticking out behind his bangs. Kagome suddenly had the strange urge to stroke the ears but refrained from doing so.

"Its probably best I left it alone." she said and packed up. Oh well, I got no time for this. I better head off for that village. She began walking down the hill, thankful that there was a path. The sun began setting when she first entered the village. She began looking for the head of the villager when she was suddenly knocked over.

"Kaede-sama, we found the wench that was hanging around Inuyasha's forest!" Her quiver was wrestled away and before she could reach for her handy dagger in one of her ankle boots, her arms were pulled behind her and tied. 

She lifted her head up to protest but the many heads of very sharp spears pointing at her neck stopped her short. When she was securely bond they le her sit up. The spears never moved away from her throat. 'If I sneezed at this very moment, I'd probably kill myself!' Only when an elderly women walking up to them did the men relax and move away from her. Kagome was about to give her a piece of her mind when the lady suddenly dumped powder on her.

"Hey," she coughed, "What do you think your doing?"

"Your not a mononoke?" the old lady asked clearly surprised, "But you wear such strange clothes. And you have two eye colors!"

"Yah, well, it runs in the family for a reason that brought me here in the first place." Kagome mumbled. She guessed that a girl running around in pants and shoulder guards weren't a thing you see everyday. Plus her eye color added to her already suspicious figure. 

"Hmm?" Kaede-sama studied the girl some more when realization hit her. 

'She looks like Kikyo!'

"You see, my family has this curse you see that was pass down from generations." Kagome began. Both were sitting in Kaede-sama's hut waiting for the soup to cook, "I really don't know the full story other then my great, great, great, great, great grandfather angered a very powerful youkai. Because of that, that youkai cursed my father and his line to carry a disease until they die. Its always before they turn forty or so."

Kaede-sama poured two bowls of the wonderful smelling stew and handed one bowl to Kagome. She thanked her gratefully and sipped some before continuing.

"Well. My family were the decedents of great warriors and that's how I acquire my bow and arrow skills though my aim isn't all that good. We've been living in our peaceful village warded against youkai for the past five generations. However, my father recently passed away. It seems that the curse caught him before he was to turn 39. He lived the longest. Anyone of us could die at anytime." she fell silent.

"It must be a shame to die so early in life." Kaede gave her sympathy. Kagome nodded and finished her soup. It was quite delicious actually but her memories prevented her from enjoying it too much.

"That's why I'm searching for the Shikon no Tama." Kagome said quietly then turned to Kaede, her eyes pleading, "Please do you know where it is located? I've heard that this is the village that protects it from evil. Will you lend it to me?" 

Kaede sighed, "I'm sorry Kagome, if we still had it, I would have gladly lent it to you. However, fifty years ago my sister, a miko, was killed and the jewel burned with her. "

"A miko." she echoed.

Kaede stood up and took Kagome's bowl, " In fact, you hold a resemblance quite like Kikyo."

Kagome was about to answer when a rumbling sounded that shook the ground violently interrupted her. The was a crash outside and men yelling. They both went out to see a giant centipede monster causing chaos.

"I feel the Shikon no Tama! Give it to me!" It screamed and dove straight at Kagome. Kagome leaped out of the way as the monster's body rushed overhead. 

'damn, I wish if had my bow with me.' she clenched her teeth as the centipede made another pass.

"You have the Shikon no Tama?" Kaede asked her puzzled. She had to raise her voice above the chaos.

"Heck no! If I did, I wouldn't be here right now!" she yelled back and got up to her feet before the centipede came back. She helped Kaede get up as a dozen villagers surrounded them. Her bow was handed to her as well as her quiver. Relief rushed through her. 

"I can do this. Just head for cover!" 

Kaede was about to question her motives but the gleam in her eyes prevented it. One eye was brown, the other gray. She nodded and Kagome grinned running to the monster.

"Hey you ugly! I'm gonna make you wish you stayed home with your mommy!" She shouted trying to gain the centipede monster's attention. 'Jeez, that was way too lame.' She made a note to herself to come up with better lines. It still worked as the monster came towards her. She took her quiver and unlatched a secret compartment on its' side. A long velvet pouch slide out and unraveling that, a flute.

"What the..?" a villager gasped puzzled, "What can a flute do?"

Kagome caressed the bone flute lovingly and stood facing the monster. It screamed at her, "I'll make you pay with your blood! Give me the Shikon No Tama!"

Kagome positioned the flute on her lips and fingers delicately and played. A strange beautiful yet haunting melody released from the strange instrument. It was sorrowful, painful and extremely heart wrenching. A scent seemed to fill the air heavy and sweet. The monster immediately halted and froze. Then it screamed. It screamed and screamed one long and unbreaking note. Then another extraordinary thing happened; it changed to stone! Little by little until it was totally covered. The Scream was muffled but still going. Quickly, Kagome strung her bow, aimed for it's left eye and let it fly. The whole thing shattered upon impact. The scream died and the stone turned to dust. The wind blew carrying the remains away.

It was silent for a long time. The only sound was the crackling of the touches and animal cries. Kagome sighed and turned to face the villagers. The were in awe. She shrugged at them as if killing youkai with music was an everyday occurrence.

"Usually someone else shoots with an arrow so I won't stop playing. But it was okay, I made sure it froze all the way first before I stopped playing."

"My god," Kaede-sama chuckled, "that's some flute you got there. How did you every get something like that?"

Kagome shrugged and smiled modestly, "Long story for a long night. Maybe I'll tell you later." She started packing her stuff away and the villagers started cleaning things up when another explosion was heard. This time it was in the forest.

"What the heck?" Kagome stood and saw a red blur dart from the forest at a rapidly fast pace. She heard herself and some others gasp,

"Its Inuyasha! He awakened!"

"Somebody stop him!"

He jumped from roof to roof until he reached one closets to Kagome and Kaede-sama. 'Its the youkai from earlier. What's he doing here?' She reached for her quiver again until his amber eyes found hers.

"Time to die Kikyo."

AN- Ah! What was that? What's going on? How come Inuyasha woke up?! The song by the way was called 'Aika' if anybody wanted to know. So pretty and sad, sniff'.

Review and tell me what you think! 


	2. Interesting Discovery

Disclaimer- Don't own none of it except my own original characters. All belong to the very famous, beautiful and talented Rumiko! YAH!

AN- Thanks to those who reviewed! It really feels great to know people actually read my story! I kind of rushed through this scene cuz I wanted to get to the good parts. Okay, that's all, enjoy!

****

Aria of Life

Chapter Two

"You! You' re still alive!" Kagome's eyes widened in shock.

"You better believe it." Inuyasha sneered and cracked his hand, "You tried to kill me with that stupid sealing arrow. Well it seems like your plan backfired on you."

"Wah?" Kagome took a step back. Kaede-sama intervened, "Your wrong Inuyasha, this isn't Kikyo, this is Kagome!"

"Shut up you old hag!" he yelled and lunged at Kagome. She jumped up quickly just in fast enough to dodge his claw attack. Wasting no time, she shot off for the river. She could hear him coming fast. 'What to do? My flute seems to be immune to him. I'm gonna have to rely on Kaede-sama for help this round.' She stopped running to dodge one of his attacks only to see Inuyasha's claw swipe across her face grazing her nose.

She didn't stop running after that. Her nose stung, her feet hurt from the trek in the forest, the run in with the monster and now this. God, is life full of running or what?

"Can you do anything Kaede-sama?" one villager asked the old miko women.

"Yes." She pulled out an odd sort of necklace with round beads separated by a tooth in each section. She mumbled a chant and the necklace broke apart only to shoot at Inuyasha. Inuyasha, who was in mid leap for another blow, blinked in surprise as the necklace formed around his neck. He landed on a rock cursing,

"What the hell is this?" he tugged at it trying to take it off.

"Kagome, give Inuyasha a restraining command!" Kaede shouted.

"Restraining?" she stopped to take a breather in the middle of a bridge she was crossing, "Command?" 

"Yes! Anything will do!"

Kagome turned around to see Inuyasha run toward her. She gave a frightened cry and said the first thing that came to her head,

"SIT!" she bellowed.

"AHH!" Inuyahsa's face crashed into the ground. He tried to get up only to fall down again when Kagome yelled again. She finished crossing the bridge and turned around to see a very pissed off dog demon wrestle with the necklace,

"The hell? Why won't this fucking thing come off?!"

"You can't do that Inuyasha, only the person who says the command can take it off." Kaede looked relieved that it worked.

"What?!" Inuyasha looked outraged, "Alright now I'm going to kill you old hag, not that you were far off from death in the first place."

"Kagome." Kaede looked at her.

"SIT!"

Inuyasha yelled, crashed into the bridge but then collapsing it in the process. They could hear him scream as the water washed him away. Kagome gave a sigh of relief and then stared at the flute in her hands. 'How come it didn't work?'

"It seems that your flute only works on full youkai." Kaede-sama said putting some disinfecting ointment on Kagome's nose, "It seems to have an opposite effect on him instead and broke the seal that pinned him on that tree."

"Ah." Was all Kagome said, "But why were you so intent on killing me…or Kikyo might I ask?" She addressed to the honyou lying on the floor in a 'I don't care' position. He didn't say anything except for a 'keh' and then remaining silent. He seemed more subdued after learning that she was not Kikyo. Kagome frowned slightly at the strange honyou but then brushed it off.

"Kikyo was the one that sealed Inuyasha to that tree. He wanted to kill you I suppose to also acquire the Shikon noTama to become a full youkai." Kaede answered for him.

Inuyasha slammed his fist into the floor making a nice hole, "Alright old hag, I had enough of you acting as if you know me! Who are you?"

"Oh? So I see you don't remember me." She took some firewood and placed them in the stove, "I am Kaede, Kikyo's sister. It's been fifty years since you last saw me."

"Eh?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Unlike you Inuyasha, humans do age you know."

"Keh, fifty years," he sat down Indian style, arms folded, "humans are so weak, they age so fast in such a short amount of time. So where's Kikyo now? Is she an old hag too?"

"Kikyo died shortly after she sealed you to that tree."

Inuyasha's ears flickered and he opened his eyes. The fire crackled.

"And along with her body, the Shikon no Tama burned with her."

"Crap, are you telling me the Shikon no Tama doesn't exist anymore?!" Kagome abruptly stood startling both. Inuyasha frowned, stood, and exited the hut.

"Was it something I said?" she mumbled and sat back down.

"I think he really wanted that Shikon no Tama and the fact that it might not exist anymore upset him a bit." Kaede also sat next to the fire.

"But it does still exist doesn't it?" she asked her slowly.

"Well yes, if Kikyo's soul was reborn then most likely the Shikon no Tama was reborn as well."

"Well great!" she stood again grinning, "So we just find this reincarnation of Kikyo's soul and then find the Shikon no Tama and then bingo, there's my cure!" she was about to leave when Kaede stopped her,

" But how are you going to find the reincarnation of Kikyo out of billions of people?" Kaede asked, " Besides, you don't know if she was reborn yet."

Kagome grinned, "I know a way to find out. Tell me, where is Kikyo's grave?"

Inuyasha sat brooding on his tree. Fifty years have gone by. Kaede an old women, Kikyo dead, and the Shikon no Tama, gone. Has fifty years really changed that much? His eyes scanned the village. More villagers, more huts, and it seemed the place was more quite then before. He was about to close his eyes again to brood some more when a flicker of black caught the corner of his eyes. She looked strikingly like Kikyo but younger, more innocent. He could tell she was up to no good due to her quickened pace and mischievous grin. Out of curiosity, he decided to follow her. Maybe there was something that even he can't sniff out.

She climbed up some steps to a shrine. In front of it were a couple of graves. She knelt by one and took out something. He frowned. Her back was against him so he couldn't see what she was doing. Crossing his arms, he stood out of hiding and approached her,

"What do you think you're up to?" 

She gave a startled shout and jumped to her feet a dagger in her hands.

"You really think that needle is gonna prick me?" he asked dryly.

Kagome glanced at the dagger and then looked at Inuyasha's claws. She gave him a weak laugh and stuck it back in her ankle boots.

"Man, you freaked me out there. Did you really have to sneak up on me?" 

"What are you doing there?" he asked again and nodded his head towards the grave. At the foot of the headstone were a pouch and a variety of vials. The flute he noticed was in her hands.

"Nothing," She said and knelt back at the foot of the headstone gathering her things, "Except looking for the Shikon no Tama."

"Keh, with your stupid powders, what's that going to do?" he leered at her.

"Just watch." She gave him a look that said 'shut up' and started pouring a mixture of two liquids onto the headstone. There was a hiss and smoke rose. She stood up and positioned her flute beneath her lips. She mumbled something, a spell Inuyasha guessed, and started playing. It was a sad tune, not like the one he woke up from that damn tree, it was more mournful. The smoke still rose from the headstone and smelled faintly of orchids. His ears twitched uncontrollably. What was that wench doing?

Abruptly she stopped playing and clapped her hands together,

"Alright! I'm done. I guess I'll reward myself with a quick bathe, some grub, and a nice long noon nap."

"What? You didn't even do anything and you're already congratulating yourself?!" he turned around and starting walking away, "I knew it, all that powder and music is just for show, how stupid."

"For your information, that was a soul summoning spell! If Kikyo's soul weren't reborn, then the soul would've shown up! However, because it didn't appear then that meant Kikyo's soul was reborn and the Shikon no Tama exists! What do you think of that?!"

Inuyasha paused long enough to throw a 'keh' over his shoulder and stalked away. 

Kagome frowned, "Jerk." She said uner her breath and turned around cleaning up the mess she made. It wouldn't be respectful to leave such a mess on a miko's grave. She finished and stood looking at the headstone.

'I wonder why Inuyasha hates Kikyo so much…' she thought. Then blinked in surprise, 'Huh, why should I care what dog face's problems are. I got enough to worry about.' She looking down at her flute then slipped it away,

"But first a bath!"

"Ah, that was SO good." Kagome stretched on a sturdy branch in a tree over looking the bridge and partially the village. The bath was luxurious after the chaotic night resting her sore muscles. The food was great as always, and there was a nice breeze blowing relaxing her even more.

"This is the life. No youkai, no worries." She smiled closing her eyes playing a happy tune on her flute. It was a simple five-note melody that she made up when she was a child. 

"Hey wench!" a voice called below her.

"Except for Hanyous." She mumbled to herself. Louder she called down, "What do you want dogface?"

He exploded, "For your information my name is not dogface!"

"Well it is to me dogface!"

"Old Witch!"

"Bastard!"

"Bitch!"

"Asshole!"

"Weak, Scrawny Two-Eyed Freaky Bitch!"

"Decapitated Cow!"

"WHAT?!" he screeched.

"You know, I had a very nice day so far and then YOU had to show your stupid face and ruin it!"

"Yeah, well you started it!" he yelled back.

"Just go and bark up another tree why won't you!"

"You Bitch Witch!"

"SIT!"

WHAM. Inuyasha crashed into the ground. Kagome's mood spoiled, she jumped off the tree and purposely landed on him gaining a satisfactory yelp. She stalked away cursing the white haired honyou. From afar, Kaede shook her head,

"Kids these days."

AN- ah, finally got that chapter done. Really not much covered but it's a start. I know the characters are acting a little OOC so it'll really be helpful if you guys would R&R. Any impute are welcomed. THANKS!


	3. Great Start

Disclaimer- If I owned Inuyasha, I wouldn't be sitting on my butt, writing about him on a scummy laptop that has a sucky mouse now, would I?

****

Aria of Life

Chapter Three

Kagome cleaned her flute furiously. She couldn't believe that Inuyasha was so low to play a prank on her. It was covered from top to bottom with insect guts and blood. It covered her perfectly beautiful white instrument to a scummy gray black color. Though she got most of it off, it still had the color stained in it. She let another curse fly from her lips and dipped the cloth in a cleaning solution. 

"That pompous, idiotic low, cowardly…" she chanted scrubbing the mouthpiece. She nearly wanted to cry. Her beautiful instrument was almost ruined! 

"And it stinks like shit!" she shouted disgusted, "Oh once I get my hands on that dog face, he's gonna be sorry that he ever messed with me."

"How's the cleaning coming along?" Kaede said. She was back from tending a villager from a flu sickness. Kagome kept silent working vigorously. Kaede grimaced and felt a headache coming at the base of her skull. After their argument the yesterday, Inuyasha was in a foul mood having no counters against Kagome's spell. So instead he stole her flute from her that night and defiled it with bug guts. It was a good thing Inuyasha wasn't there when she woke up this morning. And she thought the sun was the only thing burning. To say the least Kagome still haven't cooled down. It was now late afternoon and still no Inuyasha in sight.

"That stupid idiotic dog turd, who does he think he is staying away so late?" Kagome seemed to pick up on Kaede's train of thought, "He's gonna have to face me anyway that idiot. Making me waste a full day…" 

"At least only the blood seems to be tainting it." Kaede said putting down her baskets.

"But as long as there is this youkai blood defiling it, I can't use it so what's the point in having an Aria if you can't use it?!"

Kaede had a look of surprise but before she could say anything, a distinct rambling shook the small hut and nearly toppled Kaede to the floor.

"Aw screw it." She threw the rag over her shoulder and picked up her bow running outside. She ran out into a crimson sky and a huge shadow blocking out the sun. She couldn't make out much except it had a large lizard size body with two tails and gleaming red eyes. As it turned its' head, it belched out blue fire setting the temple aflame.

"Gosh this sucks. I hope this makes it." she prayed drawing her bow. She was trying to aim for its eye though the swaggering of its walk makes it entirely impossible. Still she had to try. She shot watching it fly with a hiss. It tuned its head and it struck in its' nostril instead. He reared and belched fire to the sky in pain.

"Well at least it flew into something." she muttered and ran closer to the monster to get a better aim. Women and children were screaming and running every which way while the men seemed to be trying to restrain the youkai. Kagome mentally cursed Inuyasha again for running her flute and aimed her bow for its hind legs. It spotted her as she was about to shoot at it. It gave a furious roar and on of its clawed arms dived at her. She couldn't move, she was frozen to the spot. All she could think about were those gleaming claws looking awfully sharp and wondering what it would feel like to have it tear her apart. But before it even touched her, a familiar voice screamed from her right.

Inuyasha yelled and slashed the arm in half right before her eyes! Kagome was speechless for a couple of seconds before she scrambled to her feet. Inuyasha appeared from nowhere and hacked off the thing's arm off without breaking a sweat. The monster screamed in pain and opened his mouth shooting a fireball of blue flames at him. He dodged it easily and slashed the youkai itself in half. He landed beside her all cool and confident with a satisfied smirk on his face as youkai flesh went flying. She was about to thank him for saving her life when he glanced at her and sneered,

"You are really pathetic aren't you?"

That threw her off but she answered back with her own remarks.

"At least I'm not a stuck up jerk like some dog brain I know." she glared

"Keh, I bet you couldn't save your own hide if it wasn't for me."

"Well if somebody didn't trash my Aria, I wouldn't need nobody's rescuing!" she was raising he voice.

"If I recall, I wasn't rescuing anybody." he said this calmly in contrast to her frustration. Kagome was ready to pull her hair out, "I just felt like killing something and that youkai was perfect for practicing my moves."

"...SIT!"

"SHIT BITCH!" Inuyasha was now clearly pissed off . He said from the ground, "YOU-"

"SIT you down! I don't like people with you attitude. And since every time I say SIT, it means SIT where you stop talking and I get to. And if I have to, I'll SIT you all day!." 

She walked away from a twitching Inuyasha.

It was much much later that she found out from Kaede that Inuyasha ran into another youkai from earlier. From what she could get, the demon was called Yura of the Hair and almost killed Inuyasha. But for some miraculous reason Inuyasha wouldn't say, he survived intact and with valuable info. Youkai all over can sense the Shikon no Tama and it all pointed to her. She was half stumped. If she had the jewel, then she wouldn't have been here in the first place. When she brought this up with her, Kaede just shrugged. Maybe because she had the Aria which brought another subject from the old miko. 

"How did you come across that flute by the way?"

Kagome frowned slightly and took out the newly polished instrument, "It was my fathers and his father before him. I don't know the exact history but I think it was from the bone of a youkai he found somewhere in a cave. It took many days to make and it was heated repeatedly to keep it from cracking. Then he carved the holes out and poured holy water over it. He called it an Aria though I never really knew what it was." 

Kaede shook her head. "I heard Arias are very rare and powerful instruments against Youkai. Though I never heard any made out of youkai bone. Maybe that's why the demons are after you. If you can find the real Shikon no Tama, maybe that will give you some answers."

"My father passed away before he could teach me all of the flutes, secrets. Do you know how...?"

Kaede shook her head, " I only know very little. What I purpose is to seek another who carries an Aria. Maybe they know the answer."

Kagome looked into the fire watching the flames crackle and burn. Would another flute carrier hold the answers she was searching for? Will it lead to the Shikon no Tama? Kagome went to bed with thoughts still flowing until she fell asleep. The next morning came all too soon and she opened her unique eyes to the harsh light of the sun. She groaned and rolled over. She planned o wake early so she could sneak out without getting caught by Inuyasha so he wouldn't be able to get revenge. It seems however, her plan just flew out the window. 

She changed and ate a cold breakfast. Kaede was out already and the food was left in the bowl. She quickly gathered her things and stepped out. It was a windy day with partial clouds but all in all, a wonderful day. She could feel her spirits soar already. Until she spotted red and white atop the roof. He back was facing her and she felt a pang of guilt. Had she gone to far in the sits? She really didn't hate Inuyasha other then he almost killed her in their first meeting. The wind blew playing with his hair. They shined silver then white and silver again. It just struck her how beautiful his hair really was.

"Did you know staring was rude?" he said and turned around fixing his amber eyes on her gray and brown ones. She was startled but then composed herself. He was gonna kill him now on such a wonderful day was he?

"Ah, I just wanted to apologize for going a little overboard yesterday." she said softly.

He looked at her untrustingly, "what do you think your planning?"

She blinked, "Huh?"

Inuyasha jumped down and landed next to her. She also just realized how tall he was, and how intimidating too. She swallowed.

"You're trying to run away from me aren't you? Planning to get a head start in getting the Shikon no Tama are you? "

"Wha?" Kagome was barely able to get a word in when he glared at her face.

"I heard it all last night. I maybe Hanyou but my hearing is still superior to those of a regular pathetic human." Inuyasha glanced down at her flute, tempted to grab it but then he didn't know how to use it.

"Don't think you'll get away that easily." he then turned around and walked towards the path that lead away from the village.

"Hey! Where are you going?" she said catching up to the Hanyou.

"I'm going with you stupid." he said it bluntly. Kagome stopped walking and looked at him,

"You're coming to protect me?" 

He glanced over his shoulder, "Keh, yeah right, I'm coming to make sure I get the jewel when you find it. Don't think I'll save your hide again for a second." he walked on.

Kagome groaned. She was sorely tempted to sit him but then those claws looked awfully sharp. She'll stay quite, for now.

****

Yes! Another chapter! Sorry it took longer, I got preoccupied and stuff's been happening. Finally they are off on their wonderful journey! Whoo hoo! I actually updated! Yah, me so proud. Alright, You know the drill, I'd like to see some reviews so I know I'm loved. Please REVIEW!!!!

thank you.


End file.
